


Honey and Lemon

by Sweet_vodka_sip



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_vodka_sip/pseuds/Sweet_vodka_sip
Summary: ~What do I always say~## It was gonna be a smut but it didn't take me long to see it'd work best if it turned out as it did ##





	Honey and Lemon

Castiel was sat in the rain watching it hit the leaves on the ground and stick them to the road with a curious innocence like that of a child, he reached down and picked up a wet leaf and dabbed it dry and put it in the inside pocket of his trench coat, he thought it was a beautiful leaf and was going to give it to Dean as a gift, he got up from the park bench he was sat on and went to find the man

Dean was sat in the 1967 Chevrolet Impala he loved with all of his heart his baby held so many memories the good, the bad and the ugly, he ran his thumb over the wheel and watched the rain bounce off the hood and run off the mirrors he murmured to the car gently "I dunno what to do baby.." he  admitted "I...dunno how we're gonna get through this.." tears pooled in his sparkling green eyes and he groaned low and wiped them away with his thumb and index finger sniffing, looking to the side awkwardly "I wont always be here for Sam... I.." he stopped and exhaled and took a sip from a flask filled with whiskey "I wont always be here for Sam and I have no idea how to prepare him for it.." his voice grew louder with frustration "It may not be today, tomorrow or in 20 years.. but there will be a time when he's without me and I dont know how to help him.. he's gonna expect me to come back and I cant... I cant do it!"

he slammed his hands on the dash and trembled letting out a pained sigh, he didnt move for a little while until he heard  the clatter of wings and felt a presence he knew in the back seat "Not a good time buddy" Cas's eyebrows slipped "I brought you a gift" Dean sighed "Oh yeah?" Castiel hummed and gave him a leaf, Dean raised a brow "that....that's a leaf" Cas shook his head "No its a miracle." Dean smiled and put it down on the dash "Thanks Cas"

Castiel smiled with pride and Dean laughed and shook his head with amusement "Just dont go giving random people leaves, they might not see it the way we do" Cas hummed and nodded, Dean took the angels hand in his and smiled "Thanks.." Cas flinched but let Dean hold his hand, turning all bashful, after awhile Dean crawled through the gap and knotted his fingers in the angel's creased shirt, pressing his face into the crook of his neck, Castiel stiffly put his arms around the taller male and rubbed his back, Dean leaked silent tears before falling asleep with a clueless and caring angel watching over him.  


End file.
